callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Afghan
Afghan 'is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a variety of combat environments, including long-distance and close-quarters. Overview Afghan is set around an accessible C-130 crash site in the middle of a desert canyon in Afghanistan near Site Hotel Bravo. The East and West areas feature cliffs and bunkers, perfect for snipers. A cave inside the mountain is often filled with intense close range battle, the large entrance to the cave being a great spot for overlooking the plane crash below. Around the other side of the mountain, there is a pathway that leads from the bunker, around the back of the cave to the high-up ledge. This path is great for flanking opponents, alongside the pathway through the bunker and across the fields planted with opium poppies. Due to its circular walkways and design patterns, every place has two or more flanking routes, making it perfect for Team Deathmatch. However, there is a solution to these flanking routes in one of the most open and undefended places on the map. There are several glitches on this map near Site Hotel Bravo. Tactics Gameplay All edges of this rocky, desert wasteland are fairly defensible, but the open and narrow avenues make it easy for even an entire team to become pinned down. Even the very center of the map offers effective multi-directional cover inside the enclosed openings of the C-130 wreckage, but again, advancing between positions of cover or even getting to them after a respawn can be impossible if any of the map's over-watch positions are taken by enemies. The map is therefore structured to reward the player(s) that take patient advantage of the best over-watch positions and wait for their opponent to dart from their cover; however, as all over-watch positions have a number of directions for enemies to come up behind them, it is essential to ensure that teammates are always guarding against this before focusing downrange from one. Sniping Afghan is popular among snipers, as it offers many long sight-lines, as well as good areas offering large amounts of camouflage. There are several positions which offer a good tactical advantage over enemies; especially in Hardcore HQ, as silenced snipers will guarantee one-hit-kills as well as having a degree of stealth due to the lack of killcam. A sniper positioned on the rocks at the Pipeline canyon can get a clear view into the cave, which can help in defending objectives, or halting enemies from exiting their spawn. Similarly, a marksman perched on the cliff can take out enemies trying to reach the bunkers. However, due to the length of time Modern Warfare 2 has been played, many sniping positions are routinely checked, and often result in snipers being killed repeatedly by users of automatic rifles. Thermal Scopes are very useful on the map, as the white contrasts greatly against the desert-color of the map. However, it is less useful for seeing players at the top of the cliff as the sky appears white as well. Vantage Points Afghan features two "secret" vantage points which both look over the C-130 crash site. One is situated below the clifftop, where players must slide slowly off the edge and land amongst shrubs next to a tree. This spot is usually only useful for a few kills until the player is found by enemies. Another small ledge juts out above the cave mouth. It is accessible by climbing the wing of the downed aircraft, and by jumping from the top edge over to the ledge. This spot is a little less obvious and less revealing. To make the jump, players need 100% mobility, and if not, they will fall to their death unless using Commando Pro. Another area useful for sniping is the rock near the B objective in S&D/Demolition. It offers views across the rocks to the West Air Defense section. However, it is well known and players sniping there are likely to be killed from behind. Rushing *The multiple pathways toward all fighting positions make Domination matches particularly hectic, as the offense will often be able to find an unguarded approach. *Rushing is an effective strategy at catching the unprepared, but there will almost always be a sniper waiting to pick off any player. Camping *The small and completely enclosed interiors of the pillbox bunkers make those inside particularly vulnerable to explosives, particularly rockets from afar. *The propellers on the C-130 make for a good camping spot, especially when attacking the cave. Although these propellers offer little cover. *If the player runs on the C-130 and jumps onto a small box just off of the wing an opened sniping spot is available. From here, the player is invulnerable to virtually anything. *The tall poppy plants in the northeast corner make for superb concealment, even without a Ghillie Suit (which, being set in a desert on this map, doesn't blend much with the lush green plants anyway). *There are a lot of dips and a rock where a prone sniper can be effectively concealed near Demolition Site B. The dips are even large enough to conceal care packages, but it is possible for a package to roll off the edge of the map from here. *An experienced sniper can camp in the small bunker with a claymore and hold off a few enemies before moving. Claymore Tips *The small doors into the pillbox bunkers are particularly easy to secure with Claymores. However, the bunkers are small enough that an enemy can often shoot anyone inside from just outside the door. *Claymores can easily be mistaken for rocks in this map. *Claymores prove invaluable in several areas of the map, and can be planted between the hydrogen tanks near the high cliff sniping spot, as well as the two choke points leading down from there to the left, through the poppy field. *The small places of vegetation make good places to hide Claymores, such as the poppy field near the bunkers. Other *The most obvious sniping positions - the high cliff and the two bunkers - are often camped to such an extent that they are useless, even if their rear approaches are secure. When they aren't being watched by any mobile enemies, they are often simply squaring off against each other as snipers. *There are mattresses below the high cliff that will negate almost all fall damage and can always be jumped down onto safely from the cliff above. To land successfully on them, walk off the cliff rather than jumping from it. *In Headquarters, when the headquarters move to the crop field, a player can go prone and still capture the headquarters and be concealed quite well. Having Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja Pro makes a player virtually invisible. *Players should not go inside the C-130. There (with UAV) the player can be easily exposed to LMGs and small arms fire. *The entire map is surrounded by deadly falls and radiation; however, they should be far away from any avenues of approach the player may take, with the possible exception of the northwest corner. *The plane's cockpit is an effective, though extremely obvious and open, fighting position. *It is possible to hide under the tail portion of the crashed C-130 and conceal oneself from enemy aircraft. *Chopper Gunner rounds can penetrate the fuselage of the crashed C-130. *Despite the openness of the map, there are several out-of-the-way dead ends with large vehicles as hard cover which are ideal for activating killstreaks from. Three of these positions are in the southeast, the direct south, and the direct west. *Sandstorms periodically flare up and reduce some visibility, even while using thermal scopes. Visibility is perfect in between these storms. *It is possible to jump from the tip of the crashed C-130's upturned wing to the pipes sticking out of the mountain or the small grassy ledge to the right of the pipes. The jump's success is much more likely if running speed is boosted. *When playing Demolition, the attacking team's spawn point is extremely vulnerable. *When playing Demolition, the defense has an observed tendency to focus on point A. Point B can be reliably defended by just one player, however, who is either sitting on top of the rock adjacent to the cave exit (the one in the shadows) or sitting next to the pile of rocks on either side of the concrete catwalk ( line-of-sight to the bomb from this location is blocked, but sometimes LOS on someone interacting with it is possible). *When playing Demolition, the offense is often at such a disadvantage that neither team will successfully bomb both targets, the game will go into overtime, and whoever is lucky enough to defend will have the larger chance of winning. Estate is similar in this regard. *Hiding in between the two stalagmites in the cave and to the back of the eastern bunker make the player very hard to see from outside, especially if wearing a Ghillie suit, which eliminates the slight shine on all players. As stated earlier, this is why thermal scopes are particularly valuable on this map. *There are trucks on this map. It is possible to jump on top of them and crouch in the hole on the roof. Doing this in the Humvee in the southeast is an effective way to defend point A in Domination. *In Domination matches, fighting gets furious around A and B, so be prepared. Some people may camp in the tall grasses behind A, so make sure the area is clear as well as the surrounding bunkers. Also, C is right by one of the most popular sniping spots, so don't try to snipe. *The cave can easily be secured by a team using Claymores. The rear entrance is particularly effective, as setting a claymore near the pipes can cause a much larger explosion, often resulting in a multi-kill. *On Domination, it is possible to capture B by crouching or going prone in the poppy fields, allowing a capture without being seen. *On the rocks by the mattresses is a spot where players can get stuck in mid air. Once here, they can not do anything but aim and crouch until they are killed, but it makes the Airborne challenge very easy. Trivia *This map seems to be set near the location of Site Hotel Bravo, as the stone road structure visible from the cliff at the north end of the map is the same as in "Just Like Old Times". *On the concrete bridge along the cliff face, there is a small alcove. A teddy bear is on the ground there, along with door scrapes on the ground leading to the bomb shelter, implying that the owner dropped it outside the door before it closed, and died inside the shelter. There is some 3D type writing under the small alcove that the player can see in spectator mode that says "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009" *The Infinity Ward logo can be seen on several of the cave system's heavy steel doors. *The UAZ-469 in the western portion of the map, behind the high cliff, has blood on the driver's seat and dashboard, implying a fight has already taken place. Shooting this blood splatter actually produces the same sound as bullets impacting a human body. It is the exact same blood splat that is on the UAZ from the mission The Enemy of My Enemy *If the player stands next to the building in the farthest northeast corner, they can hear dogs bark. *A village can be spotted behind the OpFor spawn in the radiation zone, but is made up mostly of a mosque and four stone houses. *Just like in the accessible plane on the map Terminal, there are no seats for either the pilot or co-pilot in the crashed plane. *The C-130 Hercules is identical to the crashed plane in "Exodus". This is similar to Crash, which features a CH-46 Sea Knight wreckage identical to the one in "Aftermath". *At the tail section of the plane, up on the mattresses is a teddy bear that is quite well hidden. Also, on one of the mattresses is the book The Sign of Four. *There is another teddy bear on the rocks below the cliff where the mattresses are, it is on a boulder to the right of the pile of mattresses, it blends in with the other small rocks. *The mattresses will break the player's fall from the cliff, provided he/she lands on them. *There are some propaganda posters scattered throughout the map, an example of which is shown on the right. It is a North Korean poster. *If the player stands near the cave, the minimap shows the Infinity Ward logo. *There appears to be poppy fields at the back of this map. Poppies are often associated with being used to make opium, and other drugs. *Playstation Magazine incorrectly referred to the aircraft as a Jumbo Jet when it is a C-130 Hercules. *The C-130 is missing its left wing, but it is nowhere to be found. Sandstorms possibly covered it. *There is no possible way that the C-130 could have crashed in a small canyon as there's no skid marks to show where it crashed to get there. It could be that sandstorms covered up its touch down and built the cliff. *The C-130 appears to have digital camouflage on it similar to the one unlocked for guns. *Strangely, near the Task Force 141 spawn, a Stryker vehicle is parked, blocking the pathway. In Single Player, this can only be seen in "Exodus", and the Special Ops mission, "Wardriving". Reasons are unknown why it is here in the desert. *Outside the map, the player can see from the village in the radiation zone that there are 3 painted in buildings next to an oil pipe line. *Although the map is very close to where Rust would be, Scanning around in spectate will show the player the waterfall or anything else from Rust is gone. *While under The Wreckage of the Center of the plane, Look up and you will See an engraving saying What appears to be "Help". Glitches and Tricks *IGN's series '''Map Recon has a video for this map, available here. Gallery File:AFG CTF.JPG|Afghan in Capture the Flag File:AFG Domination.JPG|Afghan in Domination File:AFG_S&D.jpg|Afghan in S&D/Demolition File:AFG TDM.JPG|Afghan in Team Death Match Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels